minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rustelk2930/Survival Tactics for Multiplayer or Singleplayer
Playing on a multiplayer, survival, or pvp server? Need help advancing? Follow these tips to fight your way through! Survival One of my personal favorite modes, survival can be a problem with the frequent mob attacks and, if on a server or using Plugins, multiplayer attacks. The easiest way to defend your base? Simple. Belive it or not, fences come in handy with protecting your base. You can place fences near doors, or on the side of doors instead of walls, to allow you to hit the mob or player that is trying to get in. Used with an iron door, the player will have trouble getting in. Want a retractable bridge on a lava moat but dont have sticky pistons? Use sand or gravel for the bridge, and normal pistons to keep the sand/gravel up, then at the flick of a lever, the sand/gravel will fall, resulting in lava spilling all over your foes. Have a house with extra space, and get frequently attacked by enemy players? Build a chest room. If you run into the room first, run around and avoid the attacks of the enemy player. Chances are that the enemy player will hit a chest instead of you, opening it up and giving you extra time to get some hits in before they exit the chest.Dont use that room for storage, instead, use diffrent chests as your container. PVP One of the harder aspects of Minecraft, players can be unpredictable if fought against. Brute strength wont defeat this enemy, more planning and strategy will win the battles. If you are more of a charge-em head first kind of person, use potions and/or a bow to knock back the opposing player, and enchanted armour for more protection. Belive it or not, diamond armour brings trouble. If you have a full set, you will be targeted by enemy players more who want the armour. Wearing a chestplate or boots, but not the full set, will decrease the chance of being attacked for your full set. Ravines nearby? Great. Team with other players and make seperate groups, some to lure enemy players into the ravine, while the 2nd team should crouch on the ledges, with bows and potions, ready to fire apon the enemy on your signal, which should be something quick, like a firework or tnt blast. The 2nd team can even use lava to pour on the opposing team or player, and your team should have a secret cave or protective area for you or them to retreat after the lava falls. You can also use a fishing rod to hook the enemy player into the ravine, sending them plunging to the death or rendering them with almost no health. Tired of swords and want a better weapon? Use axes. Although they have less durabilitty and doing less damage, they have a higher chance of giving a critical hit. Dont have enough for an Axe, but enough for a sword? There are other ways to get critical hits. Using any weapon (I think), you can get critical hits by jumping and hitting the enemy player in mid-air. This is best used on a hill, where you can have the higher ground and the element of surprise. Used with an axe, this technique can deal a high damage hitting critical hit. Mobs More predictable than enemy players, if using the correct tactics, mobs should not be a problem. But, if outnumbered and low on food, the player may die. Of course, we all have had problems with zombie packs, skeletons, the deadly creeper, and the feared enderman. If you are at the un-ending annoyance from mob attacks, there is a simple solution. Skeletons. If fighting a group of mobs with a skeleton in the middle, use the circle strafe technique, continuously circling the group of mobs, to make the skeleton shoot its former allies. Retreat to a safe distance so the mobs will start fighting each other, killing almost all in the end. WARNING: Due to not being ranged mobs, zombies and spiders will not attack each other, beacuise they did not do damage to each other. You can also use the fishing rod technique, stated in PVP. Using the fence-door combination will usually fool the attacking mobs, zombies trying to punch their way in, with you punching them, skeletons trying to shoot at you through the fences, usually missing, and sometimes hitting themselves instead. Under frequent enderman attacks? Lower your house to 2 blocks high, with the roof being a flat plane on the third block. Dig trenches for water around your house, which should keep them out of your house. Trying to get rid of that skeleton in water during the day, but being knocked back when you get close? We've all been there. Use a fishing rod to reel them in, then finish them off with a sword or axe. Also, there are other wys to deal with annoying mobs, particularly the skeleton. If you are being overpowered, whip out some blocks and build two-block high pillars and duck behind them. The mobs will immedeatly walk towards where they saw you last, allowing you to get in close, or if you built multiple pillars, allowing you to slip from hiding spot to hiding spot, and allowing you to escape. The pillar technique will work with almost all mobs. Continuously being blown up by Creepers? Creepers detonate when they are in a 3 block space away from you, which can be useful if you want to keep them away from your house. They can also be detonated purposefully with flint and steel or a fire charge, and if in the middle of a group of mobs, they will kill most, taking less time than the skeleton techniqe. Category:Blog posts